Tyler Simms: The Secret
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: The Covenant holds a secret, the male’s with power are able to bear children, however since many generations none of the males have conceived and the knowledge was forgotten. Reid, Caleb and Pogue are all straight but Tyler is gay. Read warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Big thank you to my Beta Kita!_**

**A/N: ****This is a Covenant Story**

**Pairings: CalebSarah PogueKate (Reid and Tyler are undecided at the moment)**

**Warnings: Rape, Language, Slash**

**Outline: The Covenant holds a secret, the male's with power are able to bear children, however since many generations none of the males have conceived and the knowledge was forgotten. Reid, Caleb and Pogue are all straight but Tyler is gay. He is date raped one night and when he finds out he is pregnant he freaks out and runs away. He runs to Seattle and has a baby boy- Samuel Simms. Two years later he works for a Publishing Agency whilst trying to get them to publish his children's books. One day at a Meeting he runs into Sarah Danvers whose book he will be helping publish.**

**Chapter One: Sammy**

Tyler was 20 now.

It happened two years ago.

Two years since he had seen his friends.

Two years since he left his home.

Two years since he found out.

Yet Tyler couldn't bring himself to regret things, he had something that he cared about more than anything. But he still missed his friends.

Crying broke Tyler from his thoughts and he climbed from his double bed in his two bed room apartment, and hurried into the second room where he smiled as he saw his baby standing in the wooden crib staring at him. Samuel Simms squealed when he saw his daddy and bounced on his little legs.

"Hey Sammy." Tyler said and walked up to the crib and lifted the little boy out of it. Settling Sam on his hip he walked from the room into the small kitchen and then sat Sam into his highchair and smiled as Sam giggled.

"Okay Sammy, for breakfast we'll have toast!" Tyler said and began to make the toast. Tyler ate quickly and as Sam was finishing off he put the pots away that had been washed the previous night.

Sam, by then, was finished so Tyler took him into his bedroom and washed his face and hands and changed his diaper before dressing him in cotton green dungarees with blue socks and a blue top. He grabbed Sam's dummy and teddy before walking into his own room and placing him in the playpen that was in the corner. There were a few toys in there that Sammy quickly began to play with.

Tyler went into the bathroom and turned the shower on; he left the door open so he could see Sam in the playpen before undressing and stepping under the warm spray. Tyler quickly washed himself and got out. He looked at Sam who was still happily playing before drying and dressing himself in black jeans and a black shirt.

He quickly walked into his son's room and packed up the diaper bag. He moved back into his own room and took the teddy and put it in the bag as well. Putting a beanie hat and little shoes on his son he slipped his own shoes and coat on and lifted his baby up along with the diaper bag before leaving the apartment.

00000

Walking down the hall Tyler stopped at apartment 3 and knocked at the door. The door opened to show a black haired girl, her hair fell to her chin, she wore a black shirt and blue jeans, and she was slim and on her beautiful face was a smile.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Debbie, you sure you can watch him for me?" Tyler asked whilst handing over the diaper bag.

"Yeah, it's no problem Ty." Debbie said and she held her hands out for Sam.

"You want to spend the day with me Sam?" Debbie asked, her voice cheerful and bubbly.

"It Sammee!" Sammy said from his daddy's arms making the two adults smile a little brighter.

"Okay, Sammy, you spending the day with Auntie Deb?" She asked and the little boy wriggled for his daddy to pass him over.

"YEAH!" Sammy squealed and he was settled into Debbie's arms.

"Okay, I'll be back at 4 for him." He said to Debbie who nodded.

"Daddy's going now Sammy. Be good for Auntie Deb." Tyler said and his baby looked at him and smiled.

"Give us a kiss." Tyler said and he gave his son a kiss before giving Debbie a hug.

"We'll be fine." Debbie said. "Now get."

"Bye, call me if anything comes up." Tyler said and he waved at Sam and walked down the hall. He heard Debbie go inside behind him and made his way out of the building.

He walked across the street before turning around and looked at one of the windows, standing there was Debbie with Sam in her arms, Sam was waving at him. Tyler smiled and waved back. Soon enough Debbie brought Sam away from the window and Tyler walked towards work.

00000


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meetings

**Chapter Two: Meetings**

Tyler's work wasn't all that fancy; it was a typical publishing office. Nothing out the ordinary. Tyler had a pretty plain office; he was proof reading a draft of his story when the door opened and in strode Gavin, Tyler's partner of 1 year. Gavin was tall muscular, had curly brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt with a black suit jacket on the top of that.

Gavin was one of the partners of the company and when they started to date they caused quite a stir at the company by now though they had gotten used to them and were hoping the couple would last. After all, they made a very striking couple.

Hey." Gavin said and leaned down and gave Tyler a short kiss. Tyler however had other ideas and grabbed a hold of Gavin's jacket and deepened the kiss. It was slow, sensual and loving. They broke apart breathing heavily.

"Some greeting." Gavin whispered.

"I missed you last night. It felt odd to wake up alone." Tyler said quietly looking to Gavin's green orbs.

"I'll be at yours tonight babe." Gavin said with a smile.

"I know, I think even Sammy missed you." Tyler said standing and wrapped his arms around Gavin's torso smiling wider when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"I'll make sure to spend time with the little guy tonight." Gavin said, he did think of Sam as his own sometimes…but then even Debbie did. The kid was adorable.

"Now, I'm sure you came here with a reason other than to see me. What's up?" Tyler asked.

"I want you to sit in on a meeting with a new author. I want you to be part of the team in publishing her book." Gavin said.

Tyler squealed, (in a manly way) hugged Gavin even tighter and kissed his face.

"Really?"

"Yes really. The meeting is at one. I arranged for Tammy to go over that book you were going to start this afternoon." Gavin told his partner.

"You are the best." Tyler said and captured Gavin's lips and proceeded to kiss Gavin senseless.

"Oh sorry." They both turned to see a very shocked Tammy standing at the door.

"I'll come back soon. Please continue." Tammy said with a smirk.

"We will." Tyler said and pulled Gavin back to him. Tammy just laughed and walked out.

After ten minutes Gavin reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend.

"As much as I would love to stay I can't. I have a meeting in 5 minutes." Gavin said quietly.

"No. I'm sure they don't need you. Stay with me." Tyler whined clinging onto Gavin.

"Sorry babe but I have to. I'll swing by during lunch though." Gavin said and disentangled himself from his partner.

"Okay." Tyler said and kissed Gavin again. Gavin pulled away.

"No you minx, I know what you're up to." Gavin said with a smile. "See you later." Gavin gave Tyler a quick peck and walked from the room.

Tyler smiled a flopped back onto the sofa in his office.

00000

Sarah smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and curled in an elegant style. She was wearing a black skirt suit which had a brooch on the jacket that spiced the outfit up. She was wearing a pair of stylish shoes that were heeled and black.

Grabbing her purse which matched her brooch. She walked from her hotel room and towards the car waiting to take her to the Publishing Offices.

"Mrs. Danvers, we're here. I'll be waiting in the surrounding area so when you're finished just page me." Her driver Ryan said.

"Thanks Ryan." Sarah said and got out of the car and walked into the building.

She glanced around before heading to the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm Catherine, how can I help you?" The perky receptionist asked.

"I'm Sarah Danvers. I have an appointment with Gavin Jasper at 1:00." She said.

"Mrs. Danvers, I will just buzz his secretary and she will be down to take you up. Please take a seat over there." Catherine said gesturing to a seating area. Sarah nodded and walked over to the seats. It only took a few moments for someone to come to her.

"Hi, I'm Tammy. I'm Mr. Jasper's secretary." Tammy said, she had curly auburn hair and a heart shaped face.

"Sarah Danvers." They walked over to the lift and into it and pressed the button that would take them to the top floor.

"A few people will be sitting in on the meeting. They hadn't arrived when I left though." Tammy said as they walked out of the lift and into a long corridor that had beautiful painting adorning the walls.

"This is Mr. Jasper's office." Tammy said, she walked up to the door and pushed it open without a sound. Inside was a man she assumed to Gavin Jasper. And he had someone smaller than him sat on the desk and they were clearly kissing heavily. She couldn't see who the smaller male was though.

"Gavin! I leave you two alone for a few moments." Tammy said playfully as the couple broke part and looked at the door.

It was then that Sarah got a look at the smaller male. She felt her breath leave her and she just stared.

"Tyler?" She gasped out.

"Sarah?"

TBC…

00000

Tammy will be mentioned quite a bit but she won't be featured heavily. Ryan and Catherine will barely be featured.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Old Friends

**Chapter Three: Old Friends**

"_This is Mr. Jasper's office." Tammy said, she walked up to the door and pushed it open without a sound. Inside was a man she assumed to Gavin Jasper. And he had someone smaller than him sat on the desk and they were clearly kissing heavily. She couldn't see who the smaller male was though._

"_Gavin! I leave you two alone for a few moments." Tammy said playfully as the couple broke part and looked at the door._

_It was then that Sarah got a look at the smaller male. She felt her breath leave her and she just stared._

"_Tyler?" She gasped out._

"_Sarah?"_

"Oh my god!" Sarah said as she strode up to Tyler, her face pale and eyes wide. Tyler pushed Gavin away from him and slid down from the desk.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Tyler said looking at her.

"What am I doing here? Tyler! Where have you been? We were all so worried." Sarah said tearfully. "You just left. We didn't know what happened to you!"

"Tyler, what's going on?" Gavin asked looking between his partner and the blonde woman.

"Tyler, who is this?" Sarah asked Tyler at the same time.

"I-I-I can't do this right now." Tyler said and ran from the office. Gavin turned to Sarah with anger in his eyes.

"Mind explaining Mrs. Danvers?" He said; his voice stone cold.

00000

Tyler ran from the building and once he was a few blocks away from work he walked home. He knocked on Debbie's door and sighed when it opened.

"What's wrong?" Debbie asked as she pulled Tyler inside the small apartment.

"I saw her." Tyler muttered as he walked over to the play pen which held his son. Sammy was bouncing happily and gurgling at his daddy.

"Who?" Debbie asked whilst sitting down on her brown leather sofa with had a red blanket thrown over it.

"Sarah." Tyler said and Debbie made a small o shape with her mouth as she realized what he meant.

"She saw you?" Debbie asked hesitantly.

"YES! Saw me making out with Gavin on his desk!" Tyler said as he paced with Sam in his arms.

"You knew this day would come Tyler." Debbie said.

"I know that. I just didn't realize it would be this soon." Tyler said and sat down next to her with Sammy on his lap.

"What're you going to now?" Debbie asked.

"I don't know."

00000

"Explain! I think you should explain!" Sarah said angrily.

"Mrs. Danvers you are obviously familiar with Tyler, I need to know how." Gavin said.

"I knew him in high school; I'm married to one of his best friends. One day he just vanished, and no one saw hide nor hair of him until today!" Sarah said quickly.

"Tyler turned up here about a year and a half ago and got a job. I've being dating him for a year." Gavin told her.

"You don't know why he left?" Sarah said looking sadly at him. Gavin just nodded mutely.

"I think it would be best if we cut this meeting short. I'll give you a call at your hotel and reschedule." Gavin said and lead her out of his office; he looked at Tammy who was still stood there.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm off to Tyler's. Ask for my car to be brought around." Gavin said and Tammy nodded and walked to her desk and picked up the phone. Gavin meanwhile grabbed his coat and overnight bag and headed down to wait for his car.

_10 minutes later_

Gavin walked to Tyler's and let himself in with his key and put his bag in the bedroom before heading down the hall to Debbie's apartment. He knocked and smiled when he saw Tyler with Sammy on his hip. The small child immediately reached for Gavin squealing with happiness. Tyler smiled slightly and handed Sam to Gavin who happily accepted the small boy.

"Bye Deb." He called back into the apartment and, after hearing her yell back, walked out into the hall and down to his own apartment. The trio settled down onto Tyler's sofa and just sat silently watching Sammy.

"You okay?" Gavin asked looking at his lover.

"I don't know." Tyler said turning his brown eyes onto the taller man.

Gavin leaned forward and kissed the brunette lightly.

"You'll figure it out babe." Gavin said quietly.

00000

Sarah was now pacing her hotel room, her shoes had being kicked to the side and her jacket was thrown onto the bed. She threw up her hands and walked to the phone and sat on the bed and dialled a number she knew by heart.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Come on Caleb, pick up." She muttered.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello?"_

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**Chapter Four: Ipswich**

_Sarah was now pacing her hotel room, her shoes had being kicked to the side and her jacket was thrown onto the bed. She threw up her hands and walked to the phone and sat on the bed and dialled a number she knew by heart._

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Come on Caleb, pick up." She muttered._

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello?"_

"Caleb!" Sarah breathed. She could hear voices in the background which most likely meant that the rest of the Covenant was there.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Caleb asked.

"Tyler's in Seattle." Sarah blurted out.

"What?" Caleb yelled and she heard the people with him become silent.

"Tyler's here, in Seattle." Sarah repeated.

"Where did you see him?" Caleb asked.

"At the Publishing House, he works there." Sarah said.

"Is he okay?" Caleb asked concerned for his youngest brother.

"He seems okay." She answered truthfully.

"Okay, were coming out there." Caleb said with conviction.

"You arrange the flights and I'll book some more rooms here for all of you." Sarah said before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Sarah quickly headed down to the reception and booked two more rooms, Caleb would share with her, Pogue and Kate would take another room and Reid the last one.

00000

Everyone looked at Caleb waiting for him to say something. It was Reid who broke the silence.

"What? Who did she see?" Reid asked.

"Tyler." Caleb said shocking everyone.

"WHAT!" Pogue, Kate and Reid yelled.

"Tyler's in Seattle. He works at the Publishing House." Caleb explained to them feeling very confused.

They had all wondered why baby boy had left so suddenly, one day he was there and the next Reid stopped by the younger man's flat to find no one there, his possessions gone, and the landlord said that Tyler moved out. The Covenant checked with Mr. and Mrs. Simms to see if he moved back into Simms Manor but the brunette had not. They began to search for Tyler but had come up with nothing was ever found about the youngest member of the Covenant. They had assumed he had used his power to prevent them from finding him, after a while they gave up actively searching but kept their eyes out for anything that could lead them to Tyler.

"We heading out there then?" Pogue asked.

Caleb nodded and they all quickly dashed from the room heading out to pack. Pogue and Kate hopped into Kate's car and headed to their own house and Reid headed off to his own apartment and Caleb dialled the airline to book some seats on the next flight to Seattle before heading up to his own room to pack.

Over the past two years Caleb had begun to take over the family finances and the businesses the Danvers family had, he married Sarah 6 months ago; they again tried to contact Tyler so he could come to their wedding as well but had no luck. Reid on the other hand was a bachelor who worked for his father's law company part time. He was also helping Pogue start his own bike repair shop. Pogue and Kate were still together and going strong, they were beginning to consider marriage. Kate was working for a local newspaper and Pogue was working for a local mechanic and attending college part time to be able to open his own bike repair shop.

Pogue was still the biker of the group but from Kate's influence along with Sarah's he had become less wild and while he still loved his bikes he would be just as happy to sit at home with Kate reading her work and watching TV hearing her bang around in the kitchen making dinner.

Reid was still the bad boy but Tyler leaving made the blonde mellow out quite a bit, he tired to become more sensitive and careful about things, like Tyler would have wanted him to. He didn't use unless with was important and had come to a better relationship with Caleb because of it.

Caleb was still the same, he calmed sown a bit but was still fiercely protective of the group, he and Pogue had always protected the group. Caleb was like thunder, he bided his time gathering his strength before he pounced, cracking sharper than a whip. Pogue on the other hand was lightning he was fast and agile, striking when you least expected it. (1) Sarah was a good influence and really helped him when Tyler left. He had felt lost that he couldn't protect Tyler.

_2 hours later_

Reid burst through the door and dropped his duffle on the ground next to Caleb's bag which was there and strode into the kitchen. Caleb was sat at the breakfast bar sipping a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked sitting next to Caleb.

"What made him leave?" Caleb asked quietly.

"I don't know, but all that matters is that we found him." Reid said patting Caleb's shoulder.

"Since when did you become the sensible one?" Caleb asked smiling slightly.

"Hey, we are bound to change roles once in a while." Reid said.

"I guess. Pogue and Kate will be here soon." Caleb agreed.

"Let's go see baby boy."

TBC…

(1) The Thunder Lightening bit is from the 'Ficlets: Of Life, Love and Power' by Mickey Stone. I really liked the one-shot called Lightning/Thunder (Chp 4) and recommend it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Has not being Beta'd but I was feeling bad for not posting on this story, especially since I have the next chapter written and am going to start chapter seven this weekend. A beta'd version will be posted soon.**

**Chapter Five: The Reunion Part 1**

_Last Time:-_

"_I guess. Pogue and Kate will be here soon." Caleb agreed._

"_Lets go see baby boy." _

00000

Tyler woke laid in Gavin's arms, he pulled himself out of the embrace when he heard Sammy crying in the next room, Gavin didn't stir, and he was a very deep sleeper. Tyler padded quietly into Sammy's room and found his baby rolling on her back while grabbing his feet crying softly. The smell in the room indicated that he needed to be changed.

"Good morning Sammy." Tyler said making his son look at him, Tyler quickly scooped the child out of his crib and moved over to the changing table and laying Sammy down on it. He quickly changed Sam without too much trouble (Sammy had recently begun to wriggle when he was being changed).

"How about a bath Sammy?" Tyler questioned and Sammy gave a squeal and a clap and a smile lit up his little face.

"Come on then." Tyler said and they walked into the bathroom.

20 minutes later Sammy was in his playpen and dressed in a little blue top which read 'Aren't I the cutest?' it had being a present from Gavin. He was wearing some little cotton trousers and little white socks which Sammy took great pleasure in pulling off and trying to put them on his teddy bear Wuvey. Tyler was in the kitchen making coffee knowing that was the only was Gavin would be able to wake up…the promise of coffee. Tyler had put on some clothes, some black jeans and a green t-shirt.

Once the coffee was done he put the cups on the counter and walked into his bedroom after checking on Sam, who had managed to get a sock on Wuvey's ear. Tyler smiled at Gavin who was bundled up in the covers sleeping soundly. Walking over he sat beside Gavin and shook him slightly.

"Gavin baby, I made coffee." One of Gavin's eyes opened blearily and looked at Tyler.

"Coffee?" He mumbled.

"Yes, coffee, freshly made." Tyler said smiling when Gavin's other eye opened.

"Where?" Gavin looked at Tyler.

"In the kitchen." Tyler answered smiling even wider when Gavin groaned.

"No coffee here?" Gavin moaned.

"No, it's in the kitchen. I promise." Tyler promised and Gavin looked at him once more before sitting up.

"There better be." Gavin said childishly.

5 minutes later Gavin was on his second coffee and was sitting on the sofa, still in his flannel sleeping wear, watching Tyler dancing as he cooked breakfast with the radio on. Sammy had since given up his sock mission and was bouncing up and down on his little legs to the music making Gavin and Tyler smile at him.

It was then that a knock sounded at the door and Tyler danced his way over to the door and opened it to find Debbie on the other side. Smiling he let her in and she began to dance around with Tyler helping him with the food.

Later Gavin had to leave for the office and Debbie had to go and run some errands. Tyler made plans to go a restaurant nearby the Publishing House during Gavin's lunch break. So 3 hours after Gavin left Tyler was walking towards the restaurant with Sammy on his hip and a diaper bag.

00000

Sarah and Caleb were sat in the large bed, Pogue and Kate were sat on the sofa in the room and Reid was leaning against the floral wallpaper.

"So, how are we going to find Baby Boy?" Reid asked.

"The publishing house seems to be our best bet." Caleb said, everyone nodded.

"Okay, lets all get freshened up, and we'll meet in the lobby in half an hour." Sarah said taking charge. Soon enough everyone was assembled in the lobby and ready to walk the few blocks to the Publishing House.

They walked into the lobby of the Publishing House and up to the front desk; Sarah noticed it was Catherine sat there again.

"Hello, we are here to see Tyler Simms." Sarah said to the woman.

"I'm sorry but Mr Simms isn't in today. He took a personal day; he will be back in tomorrow as far as I know though." Catherine said looking over the group.

"Thank you for your time." Sarah said and pulled them all away and back outside.

It was then they looked across the street to see Tyler coming out of a restaurant across the street talking into a cell phone. Behind him Sarah recognised Gavin Jasper, who was holding a very cute baby who was babbling at him.

Before Sarah knew what was happening the other sons had begun to make their way across the street. The other sons checked over Tyler as they walked toward him, his hair was a bit longer, he was still about the same height and build, he was a little paler then he was in Ipswich but he didn't seem ill. He was smiling as he talked on the cell phone to someone.

They walked up and stopped in front of him, Tyler was laughing when they stopped in front of him. Tyler hadn't noticed them but Gavin had. Even the baby had stopped babbling.

"Debs, that is not true. Get your mind out of the gutter." Tyler laughed. It was then that Gavin tapped Tyler on his shoulder making him turn to his partner. Giving a questioning look Tyler followed where Gavin proceeded to point.

Stood before him were his brothers. He stared at them for a moment aware that all colour had drained from his face. "Deb, I gotta go." And with that Tyler hung up not waiting for her reply.

"Tyler." Reid began as he stepped forward. As if that step had broken whatever spell had fallen over them all three brother rushed to Tyler and enveloped him in hug. Tyler smiled slightly and hugged them back. The other sons pulled back and looked at Tyler.

"Tyler, what happened? Why did you leave?" Caleb asked.

Tyler swallowed heavily and it was then that the reason for him leaving spoke up.

"Dada." Sammy's little voice rang out from behind him; Tyler automatically turned to Sam and smiled slightly when he saw his wiggling baby boy reaching his little arms out to Tyler.

Tyler took Sam into his arms and turned to his brothers who were now doing great impressions of fish. They were looking between Sam and Tyler noting all the similarities between father and son.

"Guys, this is Sam, my son."

TBC…

00000

A/N: I estimate this story at about 10 chapters…maybe less maybe more…but 10 is what I'm going to aim for.


	6. Chapter 6

Not beta'd yet.

**Chapter Six: The Reunion Part 2**

_Last Time:-_

"_Tyler, what happened? Why did you leave?" Caleb asked._

_Tyler swallowed heavily and it was then that the reason for him leaving spoke up._

"_Dada." Sammy's little voice rang out from behind him; Tyler automatically turned to Sam and smiled slightly when he saw his wiggling baby boy reaching his little arms out to Tyler._

_Tyler took Sam into his arms and turned to his brothers who were now doing great impressions of fish. They were looking between Sam and Tyler noting all the similarities between father and son._

"_Guys, this is Sam, my son."_

00000

"Ty?" Caleb stuttered out. Looking between the baby and his brother. Why did he leave, they would have accepted Sam with open arms.

Tyler turned to Gavin and handed him Sam while whispering. "Take Sam to yours, I'll take these guys to my place." Tyler said. Gavin nodded and grabbed the diaper bag off Tyler; he then hesitated not sure whether to give Tyler a kiss goodbye or not. Tyler however made up his mind and leaned up and gave Gavin a kiss before turning to Sam and stoking his little boy's hair giving his a kiss. "Be good for Gavin, okay?" Giving Gavin once last look before the taller man walked off.

"Let's go back to mine." Tyler said to the Ipswich gang. They nodded wordlessly and then followed Tyler to his apartment. They were eager to ask questions but understood that it was best to wait until they had some privacy.

He walked into the building and to his door quickly and soon was letting them in; they looked around curiously and see many things, toys in a play pen, a room that they could see a cot in, pictures of Tyler with that Gavin guy on the mantle, pictures of Sam and Tyler around the room. There was also some of a girl with Tyler. Some of the pictures were in the apartment and others were at places they did not recognise.

"Tyler what is going on?" Caleb asked quietly.

"Yeah Baby Boy, is Sam why you left?" Reid asked looking upset. Did their brother trust them so little he couldn't tell them about his son?

"Does Kate know?" Tyler asked as he wandered around the room straightening things out. They all nodded and Kate gripped Pogue's hand.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sarah asked.

"Because I wouldn't be able to explain this otherwise." Tyler said finally sitting down.

"Who is Sam's mother?" Caleb asked not seeing the slight wince Tyler gave when that was mentioned. Reid did though.

"Is it that lady on the picture there?" Reid asked gently while pointing over to a picture of Tyler and Debbie with Sam.

"No, Debbie is my neighbour. She looks after Sam for my when I'm at work." Tyler said as his blue eyes looked at the picture warmly.

"Was it a girl back in Ipswich?" Kate asked mentally running through the girls at Spencer.

"No." Tyler said and began to rub his stomach thinking about Sam and the first time he felt him move, the first time he felt Sam kick and the nights Tyler sat with earphones on his stomach while playing Mozart.

"When I arrived in Seattle, Sam was already born. Before then I stayed at my Grandmother's old house that she left me." Tyler said.

"Tyler, you're dancing around the subject. Who is Sam's mother?" Caleb asked wondering why Tyler couldn't tell him. Did this girl blackmail him, abuse him, or hurt Sam?

"Did she hurt you?" Sarah asked aware of her husband's train of thoughts.

"What? No!" Tyler stuttered looking at her going pale. He was Sam's mother; however the father wasn't exactly a gentle guy. Tyler began to rub his wrists.

_Firm hands holding his wrists against the wall._

"Tyler, you're very pale. Are you okay?" Caleb asked feeling that he now he knew something wasn't right about Sam's mother especially when he had grabbed his wrists.

"Tyler, you can trust us with this." Reid said looking pleadingly at his little brother.

_Pinned to the ground, one hand over his mouth, the other rubbing his body._

"Come on Baby Boy, were your brothers. You can tell us anything."

"Stop." Tyler whispered but no one heard him.

_Someone spreading his legs and then pain._

"Tyler, are you okay, do you want some water?" Sarah asked while glaring at the guys for obviously upsetting Tyler. Tyler nodded mutely.

_Blood running down his legs._

Sarah was holding out water to him, mutely he took his and sipped the cool liquid. He could feel eyes on him but refused to look at anyone.

"Tyler, it couldn't be that bad that you felt the need to run away from us." Reid said stupidly.

Tyler saw red; they didn't know what he had gone through. First of all dealing with the rape and then seeing his rapist nearly every day and not being able to say anything and then getting pregnant. They did NOT understand.

"Shut up Reid." Tyler growled looking up at Reid with black eyes. "You have no idea what I have being through. No idea what happened to me. So don't you dare think that what happened to me wasn't bad." Tyler said looking at the pale blonde with anger written all over his person.

"Tyler, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you could have told us what happened back then. There is nothing that we wouldn't have helped you with." Reid said looking at his brother his eyes suspiciously wet.

"You wouldn't understand." Tyler mumbled, his eyes returning to their normal colour.

"Try us Tyler. We've being worried sick about you ever since you left." Caleb said calmly.

"Okay." Tyler said taking a deep breath. "I was the one who gave birth to Sam." He looked up to see everyone staring at him in shock. After minutes of silence Pogue seemed to gather his bearings.

"Who is the father? I don't remember you hanging out with anyone other than us." Pogue said and looked at Reid.

"Hey, it's not me!" Reid said looking at Pogue promising retribution.

"It's none of you guys." Tyler said quietly.

"Who?" Sarah asked quietly as she moved over to sit with Tyler and wrapped him in a hug, soon Kate also moved over. They watched as Tyler seemed to collapse in on himself and begin to sob silently.

"It's okay Tyler." Kate whispered as she stroked his hair back. Tyler looked at them with sadness and pain in his eyes.

"I was raped." Tyler cried and began to sob loudly.

TBC…

00000

Please review, about four chapters left!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Reunion Part 3

**Chapter 7: The Reunion Part 3**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Okay," Tyler said taking a deep breath. "I was the one who gave birth to Sam." He looked up to see everyone staring at him in shock. After minutes of silence Pogue seemed to gather his bearings._

"_Who is the father? I don't remember you hanging out with anyone other than us," Pogue said and looked at Reid._

"_Hey, it's not me!" Reid said looking at Pogue promising retribution._

"_It's none of you guys," Tyler said quietly._

"_Who?" Sarah asked quietly as she moved over to sit with Tyler and wrapped him in a hug, soon Kate also moved over. They watched as Tyler seemed to collapse in on himself and begin to sob silently._

"_Its okay, Tyler," Kate whispered as she stroked his hair back. Tyler looked at them with sadness and pain in his eyes._

"_I was raped," Tyler cried and began to sob loudly._

00000

"Tyler…" Reid breathed out and moved over to his little brother as quickly as he could. Kate and Sarah moved away and into the kitchen, honestly they both didn't know Tyler that well and felt that this was something the Sons would have to get through themselves.

"When?" Caleb asked though he didn't expect Tyler to answer.

"Four months before I left," Tyler cried. Reid and Pogue moved to hug Tyler and Caleb hovered nearby, ready in case Tyler needed anything.

"Oh, Baby Boy, we're so sorry. We should have realised you weren't okay before you left," Pogue said as he stroked Tyler's hair.

"You didn't know," Tyler muttered.

"But you are our brother; we should have been able to sense you were in pain. We should have being there for you," Pogue said, the truth of the matter hitting him, they had all failed Tyler and he had needed them.

"That's true, Tyler, we failed you," Caleb said the pain in his eyes evident.

"We're here for you now," Reid whispered, silent tears running down his face. He was always the closest brother to Tyler.

"I missed you so much," Tyler whispered as he clung to Reid and Pogue.

"We missed you too, Tyler," Caleb said from where he stood. They all sat in silence for a while until Reid broke it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Reid asked gently.

"I didn't want you to see me as weak but I intended to tell you once I had come to terms with it myself," Tyler whispered.

"What happened?" Pogue asked.

"I found out I was pregnant. I freaked, I didn't want you to see me any differently. And you would have if you saw me pregnant," Tyler cried.

"We wouldn't have thought you were a freak, Tyler," Caleb said and knelt in front of Tyler taking one of the smaller hands into his larger one.

"You would have if you saw me," Tyler whispered thinking back to how upset he had being when he had started to show. He was happy he was having a child, but at that point in his pregnancy he was still pretty freaked out.

"I have to ask, how were you able to become pregnant?" Reid asked the question that had been on their minds since they found out. Tyler took a few deep breaths to calm himself before answering, his brothers waiting patiently.

"Before I left but after I had found out, I did some research to find out if something like this had happened before," Tyler took a breath and looked at his brothers before continuing, "A page appeared in the Book of Damnation which gave me the information I needed. It said that the males of the Covenant lines are all able to conceive children if they have ascended."

"So this would be considered normal for our bloodlines?" Pogue asked mulling the information over.

"Yes, we can all bear children. Our magic creates a womb for the time we carry the baby and once the baby is born the womb disappears until another child is conceived," Tyler explained.

"You know if you had shown us this information we would have supported you," Caleb stated quietly.

"You didn't even know I was gay," Tyler said.

"We kinda knew, Ty, we were waiting for you to say something to us," confessed Reid.

"You knew?" Tyler whispered his blue eyes looking at his brothers.

"Well, you had never really had a girlfriend properly and would never talk about girls the way we did. So we figured you were gay or at least bi," Caleb explained as he rubbed his thumb over Tyler's knuckles. He remembered when Tyler was 7 and came to his house for the weekend because Tyler's mother and father were off for a romantic getaway for their anniversary, Tyler had never been away from home before and cried for two hours after they left, Caleb found that this motion soothed him.

"But I played the underwear game with you?" Tyler stuttered out.

"Only if Pogue was about. You never played it when there was only me," Reid said as he stroked Tyler's back.

"Guess I was stupid back then wasn't I?" Tyler questioned. Caleb smiled and chuckled quietly.

"I think its more along the lines we are all stupid. We weren't as close as we had thought. I think we always thought we would be around and nothing bad would happen because of our power. And if something bad did happen it would be supernatural related, like with Chase," Pogue said quietly, "We don't expect things to happen that normal people deal with."

"True," Caleb agreed, "When you left we automatically thought supernatural, Sarah fell down some stairs at home a week later and hurt her leg and it was then that I came to think something could have happened to you that wasn't supernatural."

"Who was it Tyler?" Reid asked suddenly.

"Who was what?" Tyler asked though from the sinking of his stomach he knew what the question meant.

"Who raped you? Did you know them?" Reid asked his blue eyes staring at Tyler's face.

"Yes," Tyler whispered.

"You don't have to tell us Tyler," Caleb said while sending a glare at Reid.

"No, its okay, Caleb. I have hidden from this long enough," Tyler said giving Caleb's fingers a squeeze but his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Take as much time as you need," Pogue said calmly.

"It was Aaron Abbott," Tyler whispered.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Reunion Part 4

**Chapter 8: The Reunion Part 4**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Who raped you? Did you know them?" Reid asked his blue eyes staring at Tyler's face._

"_Yes," Tyler whispered._

"_You don't have to tell us Tyler," Caleb said while sending a glare at Reid._

"_No, its okay, Caleb. I have hidden from this long enough," Tyler said giving Caleb's fingers a squeeze but his eyes dropped to the floor._

"_Take as much time as you need," Pogue said calmly._

"_It was Aaron Abbott," Tyler whispered._

00000

"Aaron?" Caleb whispered his eyes wide in shock.

"Abbott?" Pogue snarled, his eyes darkening slowly.

"AARON ABBOTT! HE'S DEAD!" Reid yelled and stood up and walked over towards the door, the yell had drawn the girls out of the kitchen looking pale. Tyler knew then that they had heard everything. Sarah disappeared inside the kitchen for a moment and then came back with a glass of water which she handed to Tyler.

"Thanks," Tyler smiled at her weakly.

"Reid, I want to kill the bastard as much as you, however it won't help Tyler," Caleb said moving over to Reid who was fiddling with a lock on the door.

"He deserves to die!" Reid snarled and continued to try and unlock the door but in his anger he couldn't focus.

"He deserves to die a lot. However it will solve nothing!" Caleb barked at the blonde and grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders and guided him to the sofa and shoved him down.

"Tyler needs us know," Caleb started looking the blonde in his blue eyes, "We can deal with Aaron later."

"Fine," Reid muttered, he could see the sense in Caleb's logic but he wanted Aaron Abbott dead for what he did to Tyler.

"Thank you for trusting us Tyler," Caleb said and moved to Tyler wrapping him in a hug.

"I should have told you earlier," Tyler whispered, guilt setting in at not telling his brothers.

"You have told us now," Caleb whispered back.

They all stood in silence for a while until Reid asked something that popped into his head.

"Who was that guy you gave Sam to?" Reid looked over at Tyler.

"That was Gavin, my boss and partner. I have being dating him for a year," Tyler answered smiling and his brothers could see love in his eyes when he mentioned Gavin's name.

"Does he know about all this?" Pogue asked.

"No, he doesn't," Tyler answered; he wanted to tell Gavin but was terrified that he would leave him.

"Are you going to tell him?" Pogue asked.

"Yes, I will," Tyler said looking at everyone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, everyone looked around and Tyler pulled from Caleb's arms to walk over and open it, on the other side stood Debbie, her black hair was in a headband and she was wearing a white top and jeans. She looked pale and worried.

"Debs?" Tyler asked looking over her.

"Are you okay? I heard yelling," Debbie asked looking over Tyler's shoulder into the apartment.

"I'm fine Debbie," Tyler said but knew his spitfire of a friend wouldn't let it go that easily.

"What's going on then?" Debbie asked as Tyler let her inside. Her eyes darted over the rooms' occupants who were looking at her curiously.

"Where's Sam?" Debbie asked when she didn't find the child.

"With Gavin," Tyler answered. Debbie nodded slowly.

"Is everything okay here?" She asked and watched as everyone nodded.

"Okay then, I'll go home, I'm next door if you need me," Debbie said to Tyler, she gave him a hug and left.

"Was that Sam's babysitter?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, she lives a few apartments down from me," Tyler said.

"She's hot!" Reid said with a smirk.

"Hey, no hitting on her Reid," Tyler warned, though he knew Debbie could take care of herself.

"I won't but I can't help it if she comes to me, I am irresistible after all," Reid said cockily.

"Riight," Pogue said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked.

"Lighter. I have always felt guilty for running and not telling you what happened," Tyler admitted.

"It's okay, Ty, we understand," Caleb said with a smile.

"Abbott's still going to die though," Reid muttered, only Caleb heard him.

"Would you guys be here when I tell Gavin?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, why don't you ring him and ask if he could come round, and he could bring Sam too, that way we can meet him properly," Caleb suggested.

"Okay, give me a minute," Tyler walked into his bedroom and grabbed the cordless phone from his bedside table. Sitting on the bed he pressed Speed dial 1.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello," Gavin's voice rang out.

"Gavin, it's me," Tyler said.

"Hey Baby, everything okay?" Gavin asked his voice warm.

"Everything's fine, I need to tell you something, why don't you bring Sam here and I can talk to you once you get here?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, I'll be there soon," Gavin replied.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit, I love you," Tyler said while his left hand played with his duvet.

"I love you too," and Gavin hung up the phone. Tyler sighed hoping that Gavin would still love him when he knew the truth. Sitting in silence for a moment he placed the phone back in its cradle and sat. Sighing he got up and headed out of his room.

"He coming?" Caleb asked from the sofa where he sat, an arm wrapped around his wife. Pogue was sat in one of the chairs, Kate in his lap, while Reid was sat on the coffee table.

"Reid, off of the coffee table, I have another chair you know," Tyler snapped while pointing to the chair in question.

"Sorry, Baby Boy," Reid said with a grin and bounded over to the chair.

Tyler smiled and moved towards the kitchen while offering his friends a drink. Bringing out the requested drinks he sat and wondered if he was strong enough to tell Gavin. They sat for about 15 minutes until Tyler heard the distinct sound of Gavin's car pulling up outside.

"Now comes the hard part," Tyler said steeling himself.

"What?" Reid asked from the sofa.

"Telling Gavin," Tyler said.

TBC…

00000

I am starting college on Tuesday but since this only has 2 chapters left I will finish within the month, I promise! For those of you have read Demon Hunters the sequel, Christmas at the Hyperion, will have the first chapter posted when the last chapter for this story is posted. And when I have finished that I will be starting another Covenant story, a TylerReid one.

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Not Beta'd

**Chapter 9: Revelations**

_**Last Time:-**_

"_Now comes the hard part," Tyler said steeling himself._

"_What?" Reid asked from the sofa._

"_Telling Gavin," Tyler said._

00000

Gavin grinned when Tyler opened the door and gave Tyler a kiss, being careful of the baby in his arms. Sam was squealing happily when he saw Tyler. Tyler smiled at Gavin before taking Sam from him and leading Gavin into the apartment. Gavin looked around at the group assembled giving them a nod wondering why he was here and worried because Tyler was quite pale, was his boyfriend ill, breaking up with him, hurt…so many scenarios began to run through his head. He didn't want to leave Tyler; he was by far one of the best things to ever happen to him and he didn't want to lose it.

"Gavin, these are some friends from Ipswich. Caleb Danvers and his wife Sarah, Pogue Parry and his girlfriend Kate, and Reid Garwin." Tyler said motioning to each person. Gavin gave a small to each of them. Tyler handed Sam to Sarah and the girl along with their partners wandered into Sam's room whispering excitedly. This left Tyler and the blonde, Reid, in the room.

"I think you should be sitting for this," Tyler said while giving Gavin a small push towards the chair, while Tyler sat on the sofa, this worried Gavin, usually he got a lapful of Tyler or they would wrap around each other on the sofa. However Tyler sat with Reid.

Tyler turned to Reid and smiled slightly at the support in the blue eyes. Turning back to his boyfriend who he knew he was worrying he began to talk to him.

"I need to tell you something about myself, who I am," Tyler started, "I was one of four prominent families in Ipswich, for many reasons, we were descendants of the founding families of Ipswich and other reasons."

Gavin nodded and smiled at Tyler encouragingly at his boyfriend.

"Reid, Caleb and Pogue are part of the other four families. We grew up together, best friends and all that," Tyler said and looked at Reid again who placed a hand on his younger friends shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Gavin watched the exchange between the blonde and his boyfriend was Tyler leaving him for this blonde?

"When we all turned 13 we received a gift. We have powers," Tyler said and looked over at his boyfriend who was looking at him with a confused stare.

"We have the power to do anything that we want to," Reid piped up.

"What?" Gavin muttered.

"Powers, Tyler, myself, Pogue and Caleb are witches," Reid said calmly watching the man.

"What do you mean powers?" Gavin said looking at the blonde and jumped up when he saw the blonde's eyes turned black and moved away from the two on the sofa when a lamp floated off of a table.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gavin yelled.

"Gavin, sit and let me explain it to you, please," Tyler begged.

"Sorry," Gavin said and ran out of the door. Back inside Tyler collapsed into sobs in Reid's arms. Sarah and Kate dashed out after Gavin; they might be able to explain things better to the man.

Kate and Sarah ran quickly and ran outside to see Gavin getting inside his car.

"WAIT!" Kate yelled. Gavin turned to them and looked at them.

"Why did you leave, Tyler is heartbroken now," Kate demanded hands on hips.

"I can't deal with this," Gavin started.

"Tyler is still the man you fell in love with, have you ever noticed him use his powers or anything strange happen around him?" Sarah asked barely keeping in her temper.

"Well- no," Gavin said rubbing the back of his head.

"He doesn't use his powers because they can kill him!" Kate said sternly making sure that Gavin knew that Tyler was not some power hungry person that could have being casting spells on him.

"He's the same isn't he?" Gavin asked referring to the fact that Tyler was still the man he fell for.

"Yes," Sarah said looking at him.

"Do you still want to be with him?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I do," Gavin said looking at the women sadly.

"Then what is stopping you?" Kate asked. Gavin quickly headed back inside to see Tyler lying in the blonde's arms crying his heart out. It was that Gavin felt his heart break a little at being the one to cause Tyler such pain.

"Tyler?" He said making everyone look at him. The other guys turned glares at him and Tyler turned red puffy eyes to him.

Tyler moved to stand in front of him and Gavin moved to wipe away a tear that fell from those blue orbs. Gavin moved his hand underneath Tyler's chin and lifted his head up so Tyler was looking at him.

Tyler looked into his eyes and apparently found what he was looking for and smiled Gavin gave a quick grin before he leaned down and kissed Tyler. Tyler moaned and wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck and his finger found their way into the curls that fell the nape of Gavin's neck. Gavin wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist bringing the smaller male to him and kissed the man with every ounce of love and desire he had for his lover. Tyler moaned louder into the kiss and was aware that his 'brothers' were in the room so he pulled away reluctantly and dragged Gavin into the kitchen.

"You're okay with everything?" Tyler asked looking into the man's eyes.

"Yes," Gavin said with certainty.

"I was going to ask you this is a few days, but will you marry me?" Gavin asked getting onto one knee in front of his boyfriend.

TBC…

00000

1 chapter to go! EEE! When that chapter is posted the first chapter to the sequel Demon Hunters, Christmas at the Hyperion, will be posted. Here is a teaser for you:

"_We staying in our usual room?" Connor asked his father suddenly._

"_Yeah, I made it up last night," Angel said with a small grin, never taking his eyes off of Luke._

"_I helped!" Spike piped up._

"_Meaning you sat in a chair while I did everything and you sat telling me what you thought needed to be done," Angel said looking at Spike._

"_It helped you though, you are getting forgetful in your old age," Spike said with a teasing grin. Angel just gave a low growl making everyone laugh._

I will hopefully be able to post the last chapter of this story within the next two weeks, but I start classes properly at college next week so I don't know when I will have the energy to update.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tyler's Answer

**Chapter 10: Tyler's Answer**

_**Last Time:-**_

_Tyler looked into his eyes and apparently found what he was looking for and smiled Gavin gave a quick grin before he leaned down and kissed Tyler. Tyler moaned and wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck and his finger found their way into the curls that fell the nape of Gavin's neck. Gavin wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist bringing the smaller male to him and kissed the man with every ounce of love and desire he had for his lover. Tyler moaned louder into the kiss and was aware that his 'brothers' were in the room so he pulled away reluctantly and dragged Gavin into the kitchen._

"_You're okay with everything?" Tyler asked looking into the man's eyes._

"_Yes," Gavin said with certainty._

"_I was going to ask you this is a few days, but will you marry me?" Gavin asked getting onto one knee in front of his boyfriend._

00000

Tyler just stood there with his eyes wide open, a look of shock in his eyes. Slowly Tyler grinned and nodded silently. Gavin gave a laugh and stood up scooping Tyler into his arms and spinning a giggling Tyler around.

"You really want to marry me?" Tyler whispered.

"Yes," Gavin said and his lips were captured by Tyler's and they soon got lost in the moment, Tyler's hands went underneath Gavin's shirt and Gavin inched one of his hands into Tyler's trousers.

They were broken apart when the door was nudged forward and Reid's head popped in, his face broke into a smirk as they looked at one another, still in each others arms.

"Hand check," Reid said and raised his hands were they could see them, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"_Reid_," Tyler groaned and buried his face into Gavin's neck.

"Sorry man, my hands are happy where they are," Gavin said to the blonde.(1)

"Right, but Sam is crying for Tyler," Reid said and Tyler and Gavin pulled away from one another and both walked into the living room, Sam was sitting in Caleb's arms who was making a attempt at shushing the small child and with a panicked look written across his face. Pogue was standing next to him and holding a toy in front of the child hoping that was what the boy wanted.

Sam turned his blue eyes to Tyler and reached his small hands out, his cries becoming higher pitched. Tyler walked over and relieved Caleb of the small child, who settled happily into his Daddy's arms, his cries quietening as he began to be rocked by Tyler.

Gavin meanwhile walked over to the play pen and grabbed Wuvey from it and held it out to the baby who accepted the teddy with a few tears running over red cheeks. Eventually Sam's cries quietened to small sniffles and Tyler and Gavin walked into Sam's room and started getting a fussy little boy ready for his bath, Caleb and the others settled in the living room.

Tyler and Gavin bathed Sam and gave him some milk before the small child was put into his crib and fell peacefully asleep with two loving men watching over him. Tyler stood looking down at Sam with Gavin's strong arms wrapped around him, the man resting his chin on Tyler's shoulder as he too looked at the sleeping child.

"Why don't we get some pizza in, I'm sure that your friends are hungry by now," Gavin said, he wanted nothing more than to pull Tyler into the bedroom and have his wicked way with him but knew that Tyler would want to talk to his friends first.

"Okay," Tyler said tearing his gaze away from his son and being lead by Gavin from the room while snatching the baby monitor before they left.

Pizza was ordered and soon enough everyone was sitting happily around the room eating, Gavin and Tyler working as a team to check on Sam, and make sure that their guests had drinks refilled and anything else needed.

The others watched as the pair worked perfectly together, never getting in each other's way and always seeming to understand what the other was thinking. After everyone had eaten they all began to explain things more to Gavin, he went silent when told about how Sam truly came into the world but when he turned his gaze to Tyler there was a spark of hope in his eyes.

Gavin took things surprisingly well though they all knew it would take time to adjust to it all but Caleb and the others decided to stay for the next month so that they could get to know Tyler and Sam but also help Gavin deal with it all.

Gavin stood with the door open and smiled as people left, he liked Tyler's 'brothers' but he wanted his partner alone dammit! As soon as the door was shut he turned and was slammed into the door by his smaller partner. Lips were against his and he moaned and wrapped his arms around Tyler.

Pulling back his whispered, "We can have children?"

"Yeah," Tyler whispered looking at Gavin.

"You want more?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah," Tyler said again.

"Then we better practice," Gavin said with a wolfish grin and he moved forward kissing Tyler and heading towards the bedroom.

00000

Caleb, Pogue and Reid walked into Reid's hotel room and moved to sit together on the bed, the girls were showering and the boys wanted to discuss what to do now.

"I say we kill Aaron!" Reid said vehemently.

"I'm very tempted," Pogue said as well.

"I know we would all like to, but we can't, we would go to jail," Caleb sighed; he really wanted to kill the son of a bitch.

"We could use magic," Reid piped up with. He just got a dark glare from Caleb.

"I have an idea," Pogue spoke up.

"What?" Caleb said sitting up and looking at his best friend.

"We ruin his life, we take away his money, home, family, friends and loved ones," Pogue said.

"Cool," Reid said with a malicious grin.

00000

2 months later Aaron Abbot was fired from his job, he was evicted from his home and his money taken away because he had not been paying his taxes. He was left by his family, friends and girlfriend when they found out that he had being embezzling money from them.

One day he saw someone familiar who gave him a smirk before wandering off to a man holding a child; the man was taller than the first man and they happily walked to a car and got inside it and drove off, it was then he noticed the licence plate.

SIMMS

_The End_

00000

(1) From Demon-childe619's story 'The Cousin of Ipswich', this joke I found quite funny in hers and because she has being a HUGE help to me while I write this story I decided to put this in to kind of honour her and her superior skills, lol!


End file.
